Decepción
by Dianitachiva
Summary: -Porque cuando vi esa pequeña lagrima escapando de su ojo, me di cuenta que prefiero su odio que su decepcion- Oliver había cometido un error, porque ese dolor que sentía en el alma no era normal. SPOILERS DE 2X06 (Todos los personajes pertenecen a Dc comics y a CW, de lo contrario... ya sabes lo que pasaría)


**AVISO, ESTO CONTIENE LEVES SPOILERS DEL CAPITULO 2X06!**

**Bueno, acabo de ver el ultimo capitulo de Arrow y estaba tan molesta con Oliver, que tuve que hacer esto, si te sentiste como yo, espero te guste mi idea de lo que pudo haber pasado.**

Llevaba toda la mañana viendo la tristeza en su cara y eso lo estaba matando, ademas de que no podía olvidar la cara de decepción que vio en su mirada aquella noche, tenía que hablar con ella de algun modo.

-Puedes enviar esto a la oficina de Isabel porfavor- Dijo Oliver esperando que de algun modo ella dijera algo, pero cuando la vió apretar los puños supo que se había equivocado de favor.

-Porque no vas tu, si, anda ve... cierren la puerta y finjan que siguen en Rusia, prometo no volver a interrumpir con pateticas excusas- Felicity estaba muy sentimental, pero sabía que no podia llorar, no ahi con él enfrente.

-Felicity yo...-

-No Oliver- Felicity interrumpio de inmediato -No lo hagas, no intentes explicarme, yo soy tu ayudante, tu asistente, y no tienes porque darme explicaciones- Felicity no podría aguantar las lagrimas mucho mas tiempo

-Felicity, porfavor!- Oliver no sabia que decir para no perderla

-Felicity porfavor que? Oliver!- Ella no era su novia y no tenía derecho a hacer aquello, pero se sentia tan herida que apenas podía controlarlo.

-Debido a la vida que llevo, creo que es mejor, no estar con alguien que realmente pudiera importarme-

-Esta bien- Dijo Felicity dirigiendose a la salida -Esta perfecta y cruelmente bien- susurro -pero te mereces algo mejor que ella- Mirandolo apenas se apresuro a salir porque las lagrimas empezaban a caer.

Oliver volteo la silla y se derrumbo en ella, no podía, solo no podía con esa cara de decepción de nuevo, jamas la habia visto y no podía creer lo estupido que habia sido al provocarla dos veces. Algo dentro de su mente le pedia a griitos preguntarse porque ella estaba casi al borde del llanto si solo eran amigos.

-Solo amigos- Susurro recordando sus palabras hacía un momento.

Entonces una pregunta mas importante ataco su cabeza.

-_Si solo es una amiga y si él no hizo nada de lo que debiera arrepentirse, entonces porque se siente tan mal, porque se siente como el peor hombre del mundo, porque le parte el alma haber visto esa pequeña lagrima, porque siente que acaba de perder algo mas que una amiga?-_

Felicity no podía parar de llorar, sabía que era ilogico, se habia comportado como adolescente y casi habia quedado en evidencia frente a Oliver-

-Él no te pertenece- Dijo la mujer del espejo

-Ni me pertenecera- Lloro Felicity, lloro como nunca lo había hecho, lloro porque ella era "la asistente que se acostó con Oliver" para obtener el puesto, lloró porque era "la chica que lo ayudaba en Verdant" lloró porque por fin se había resignado, lo mas a lo que podría llegar es a ser la "Amiga de Oliver Queen", la amiga que el mundo no conoce.

-Lo sabías niña tonta, siempre has sabido que el futuro romantico de un super heroe, no es quedarse con la socialmente torpe nerd de su ayudante-

Minutos despues Felicity salió del baño para regresar a su escritorio y seguir con su trabajo, como la profesional que habia sido toda su vida, no encontro a Oliver y dió gracias por ello, no lo habría podido ver a los ojos ahora. Se sento en su silla, respiro y se dijo que no volvería a hablar con Oliver de aquello.

-Felicity estas bien?- La voz de Diggle hizo que Felicity brincara de la silla-

-No Diggle, no estoy bien, pero lo estare- Dijo con toda la convicción que pudo -Esto no puede durar para siempre-

-Eres una mujer increible Felicity y me alegra mucho ser tu amigo- Diggle se acerco a Felicity y le dio un abrazo que hizo que ella se sintiera un poco mejor.

-Yo tambien te quiero Dig y me alegra mucho verte tan contento con Lyla, mereces ser feliz- Felicity dio una sonrisa a su "hermano mayor"

-Tu tambien, y pronto encontraras a alguien digno de ti-

Eso ultimo fue como una bofetada para Oliver, que estaba en la puerta, habia oido a Felicity en el baño, cuando fue a buscarla para pedirle perdon por lastimarla, pero oirla llorar por su culpa fue mas de lo que pudo soportar y por primera vez desde la muerte de Tommy, volvio a llorar, lloro porque ahora entendia el dolor de Felicity y el suyo propio, lloro porque no entendia como ella pudiera sentirse tan poco digna de estar con él, lloró porque sabia que era su culpa, se había acostado con un monton de mujeres, todas con la pinta se supermodelos, lloró y sonrio con ironia porque era él quien no era digno de ella.

-Diggle, creí que no vendrias, que haces aqui?- Dijo Oliver sin mirar a la rubia

-Aunque tu jefe sea tu amigo, aun hay que ir a trabajar, me pagas por ello- Dijo Dig sonriendo

-Bueno, pues vete y preparale una cena a Lyla, tienes el resto del día libre.-

-Gracias Oliver, pero, y en la noche?-

-Starling City no va a moverse de donde esta, podemos seguir mañana, ademas- Oliver volteo deliberadamente a ver a Felicity a los ojos -Yo no soy un super heroe!

Y aunque no sonrieron, una llama de esperanza se encendio en el corazon de ambos.

**Que tal, perfecto? horrible? muy dramatico? Hazmelo saber en una revision.**


End file.
